James's Adventure, Chapter 11
by jerogger
Summary: This is another chapter from Note's perspective. Enjoy! Let me know if there is anything you want to happen.


Chapter 11

On the flight back, Note was deep in thought. She was upset at James, but she still liked him. He was a great guy. She just couldn't understand his actions. She decided to take her mind off of things and try to train.

She went to the gravity room, and noticed that it was in use. She looked inside, and saw that James was using it. She looked at the gravity counter. It was at 550 times normal gravity.

She opened the door, and immediately got pushed to the floor. She struggled to get back up, but it felt like she was being crushed by 50 Majin Buu's. She crawled to the edge of the room and eventually managed to sit up.

She heard a yell, and saw James powering up. "Super Saiyan Blue?" she thought. She was surprised when he turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

"When was this?" she wondered. "Maybe the fight with Cooler?" She struggled to stand, but fell again. "How does he move around in here?" she thought, as he floated around, dodging lasers.

He looked back and saw her. He flew down and reduced the gravity, and switched off his transformation. "When did you get in here?" he asked. Note struggled to her feet, still feeling the effects of 550 times normal gravity.

James approached her and stood in front of her. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. "Because I'm not busy, and I can take some time off of training. It's not that important right-" she silenced him with a big hug.

When she pulled away, James was in shock. He backed away defensively. "What was that for?" he asked. "I thought you hated me." "Why would I hate you?" said Note. "You saved my life, and many more. You've become stronger. You beat Cooler. I have no reason to hate you."

"Oh." said James, awkwardly. "If you say so, then." "But right now," said Note, "I need to use this room. I haven't trained in a while." James's eyes grew wide. "Oh, sure." he said. "No problem. Take your time, and be careful." He opened the door and left the room.

Note released a breath. She was hoping to have that talk with James for a long time. She meant every word that she said, and could understand why he wanted to protect her. She wasn't as strong, or capable, as him, and she needed to get stronger, soon.

She stood in the middle of the room, and turned into a Super Saiyan. Her energy filled the room, yet it wasn't as powerful as James had manipulated his. She walked over to the gravity controller, and turned it to 200 times normal gravity. She fell to the ground, but got up, with a little time.

She tried to move around. It felt sluggish, but she was capable. In half an hour, she was moving with ease. She decided to try defend against the lasers James was using. She got them into position and soon they started to fire.

Note dodged as much as she could, but there was too much. Multiple lasers struck her body, as she fell to the ground. She lost her transformation, and she cried out in pain. It was too much. She couldn't handle it.

Another laser struck her side, and she rolled over, the pain consuming her. She coughed up blood, and could barely move. She cried, and her tears splattered against the ground.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, and saw a flash. It quickly destroyed all of the lasers, and came to rest by her side. It was James, and he knelt down. "Are you okay?" he asked. All Note could do was nod. She coughed, and tried to focus on him, but couldn't.

James carried her to the medical bay, and laid her on a stretcher. He quickly sorted through the medical supplies, before finding a Senzu Bean. He fed one to her, and she was immediately cured.

She sat up, and noticed that her clothes were ripped and torn badly. She hopped down from her stretcher, and faced James. He didn't say anything, but she could tell that he was pretty mad about her pushing her limits.

She touched his arm. "James…" she said. "No, it's ok." he said, his voice soft. He sat down on the stretcher. "I could understand about extra training, but that? That wasn't training. You were dying." He let out a sigh and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"I know what you said about you taking care of yourself," he continued, "but ever since I've gotten involved with all of this, I've felt like the weight of everyone's wishes and future rests on my shoulders. I want to keep everyone safe, you most of all. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't made it out of that room."

Note brushed a tear from her cheek. No wonder why James was so protective. He was battling a constant battle inside his head, with protecting others, and trusting them to be strong enough.

She sat with him and gave him a hug. "I'm not surprised you feel this way." she said. "It's hard watching everyone you care about not being able to defend themselves. I'll train with you from now on. Will that be ok?"

James looked at her. "I guess." he said. "But will I be too strong for you?" "Of course not." said Note with a teasing smile. "When it comes to you, I can handle myself fairly well." She got up from the stretcher, flashed him a smile, and exited the room.


End file.
